


Scent

by sylveondreams



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Knotting, M/M, Pheromones, crowley also briefly has a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: Can snakes be in heat? Neither of them know. But it seems like Crowley can be.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation in a Discord channel about, of all things, Crowley's endless snake babies. (Don't ask.) Someone mentioned pheromones and I thought "Fuck, I have to write that now. God damn it."

As soon as he entered Crowley's flat, Aziraphale's nose was in the air, detecting something delicious that he couldn't place. He closed the door absently behind him and followed the scent.

In the bedroom, Crowley was sitting on the bed, wrapped up in a blanket and grumpily watching the television.

"Crowley?"

"Mm?" Crowley glanced at him, and the television muted itself.

In a flash, Aziraphale recognized the scent, and he didn't know how he hadn't before. It was unmistakably _Crowley_ , sweet and savoury and alluring.

"Oh, Crowley. How come you-"

"I'm in heat," said Crowley miserably. "And I couldn't just ask you to come fuck this, because I'll want to go at it for days."

Aziraphale exhaled slowly and steadily, and noticed that without even noticing it, he'd made the Effort, and the Effort was interested in the prospect, and especially in Crowley's scent. "Well," he said.

"Could I?"

"Please."

Crowley shifted, leaning back against the headboard and tossing his blanket on the floor in a heap. He was only wearing a rumpled black shirt, halfway unbuttoned to reveal the black scales littering his chest.

Something sparked inside Aziraphale. It looked like Crowley had already been going at it for quite some time. And the rumpled shirt and messy hair? Well. He licked his lips, which were suddenly very dry. "Was that you asking?"

Crowley spread his legs in answer. The space between them _dripped_. Slick clung to his thighs in strings, and his hole was coated in the stuff.

Aziraphale's breath caught in his throat. Crowley's scent washed over him in an ever stronger wave, and his Effort strained against the fabric covering it. Before he knew it, he was racing to get his clothes off, his fingers fumbling on the buttons and his gaze flicking down at himself before back up at Crowley.

Crowley yawned dramatically.

"I didn't even know snakes _had_ heats," said Aziraphale to distract himself from how utterly impatient he was getting with the time it took to divest himself of his clothing.

"I don't know that they do." Crowley slouched farther into the headboard and spread his legs just a little more. "But my body decided that it would, and now look where I am. For _fuck's_ sake, Aziraphale, just miracle it off."

"It's a matter of principle," Aziraphale said frustratedly, finally wrestling his undershirt off and depositing it on top of the dresser where his other clothing had gone.

Crowley watched him untie his shoes before bringing up a hand and snapping his fingers. "Just fuck me already."

Aziraphale, suddenly naked, stood up and frowned down at him. "Crowley. Principle. I'm a Principality, it's practically named after me."

"Your principle can bloody well wait until _after_ you've fucked me senseless. Your striptease was taking too long, angel, I just want your cock in me." Crowley trailed his fingers along his thighs.

Aziraphale climbed onto the bed and sat between Crowley's legs, tugging him by the hair into a kiss. Crowley groaned into his mouth, his hands grasping at Aziraphale.

With his other hand, Aziraphale reached down to coat his fingers in slick and wrapped them around Crowley's cock. At the touch, Crowley bucked into him, groaning again in earnest.

"Shh," said Aziraphale, just to make some noise, and pulled back Crowley's head to kiss and nibble at the soft flesh below his jaw.

Crowley absolutely did not _shh_ , and his legs trembled as the angel's hand worked slowly at his cock. "Fuck, 'Ziraphale, stop teasing me. I've got _everything_ , and you choose to touch the one thing that's basically an ornament right now."

"You really are impatient," muttered Aziraphale, who was taking in Crowley's scent even more now and (almost) allowing it to hijack his self-control. He _did_ want to fuck Crowley, and he _did_ want to watch him come unraveled around his cock. But the sweet skin below his lips and Crowley's pleas were alluring in their own way, and Aziraphale wanted to spend time with them before he finally succumbed to the impatience that grew within him as well.

Aziraphale ran his thumb over the head of Crowley's cock, and Crowley demanifested the thing.

"Really?" asked Aziraphale into Crowley's neck.

"Tempting you in the wrong way. At _least_ put your fingers in me." Crowley whined at the finger coating itself in slick on his thigh and moving to touch his clit. "Aziraphale, _please_. Please. For the love of fuck."

Aziraphale growled, although the sound was half a grumble, and moved, pulling Crowley down with him so that his head rested on the pillows rather than the headboard. "Stop begging, my dear. It's much too attractive." Wide yellow eyes stared up at him, the white still visible for the time being, and he crept the hand that had been in Crowley's hair into his shirt, relishing the disheveled, half-dressed look the demon below him sported.

The tip of Aziraphale's cock brushed against Crowley's entrance, and Crowley gasped but still managed a surprisingly strong "Make me stop."

Aziraphale obliged, sinking in deep inside Crowley. The specific bits manifested made the going somewhat more unfamiliar, but the blissful look of relief on Crowley's face was the same as always.

"You're so loose and wet, Crowley, do you want me larger?"

"Yes," hissed Crowley. "Always."

With a thought, Aziraphale grew bigger inside of Crowley, feeling the skin around him tighten. Crowley moaned and clawed at Aziraphale's shoulders, squirming under him.

"Fuck. _Fuck._ " Crowley's eyes closed for a long moment, and when they reopened they were fully yellow.

Crowley's alluring scent had, if anything, grown even stronger, and it urged Aziraphale to keep Crowley bedded for several days and nights with his cock buried firmly inside the demon for as much time as he could possibly keep it there. This didn't seem like a bad idea.

Aziraphale leaned down to kiss Crowley, and as the heat of their mouths mingled, he began to move. Crowley moaned breathily into Aziraphale's mouth and pulled him closer with a hand loosely tangled in his curly hair.

"You're so beautiful, my dear," breathed Aziraphale. "You're so good at this."

"Shut up," muttered Crowley without much force, his hips bucking slightly to reveal the true effect of the angel's words, and occupied Aziraphale's lips with his own again.

Aziraphale's hand ran down Crowley's chest, popping the remaining buttons from his shirt with very little effort, and gripped his side gently, allowing him to adjust his position slightly.

Immediately, Crowley's back arched from the bed, his eyes closing and a groan spilling from his mouth. "Aziraphale-"

"Hmm?" asked Aziraphale absently, his mind largely shielded from conscious thought in the warm, hazy retreat of impending orgasm. He breathed in dizzying mouthfuls of Crowley, feeling his muddled, horny love seep into his bones.

Crowley's body jerked, and he tightened his fingers in Aziraphale's hair as he came around the angel, nonsense spilling from his mouth.

Aziraphale fucked him through it, the sudden increase in the amount of slick dripping from Crowley coating him even more thoroughly with the stuff.

"I want-" Crowley said, taking a shaky breath. "I want you to fill me, _please_ , angel-"

Aziraphale changed the configuration of his Effort as he pushed inside again, this time taking a moment to make sure the knot at the base of his cock was definitely going to wedge inside Crowley, who tossed back his head into the pillows at the feeling, mouthing _fuck, fuck_. Feet curled around Aziraphale's back, and he let himself go, filling Crowley like he'd requested, inarticulate sounds of pleasure spilling from his mouth as his body took over and rutted ineffectually into Crowley.

Finally, he was able to gingerly pull out, the knot receding back into nothing, and let himself fall to the side of Crowley.

"I feel goopy," said Crowley with a slightly hoarse voice, "and we're not even done."

"You may have to ride me next time, my dear," said Aziraphale, lethargy already creeping into him. "I'm only human-shaped, after all, and I can only handle so much exertion."

Crowley rolled over, throwing his heavy limbs over Aziraphale. "You've got about five minutes until I need you in me again, angel. You'd better be ready."

Not much later, as Crowley laid on top of Aziraphale, not having bothered to get off his cock, he muttered into Aziraphale's neck, "Will you really stay with me for as long as this takes?"

"I think it'll take a miracle for me not to pass out from so much activity, my dear."

They laughed quietly in each other's embrace. The joke wasn't funny, but that was just how it was when you'd been together so long.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [sylveondreams](https://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/).


End file.
